Empty
by OneshotAuthor
Summary: Female oc x Aomine oneshot... Slight Lemon..? Not completely graphic but...yeah...just...read...I take requests as well so just comment or pm me!


_If I told you I loved you, would you say it back? Or would you pretend I never said anything?_

His nose grazed the patch of skin between my shoulders and neck, almost as if he were inhaling my very soul.

My hands slid behind me and grasped his neck ever so gently as if he would shatter at first touch.

_I wanted to preserve whatever 'this' was, I didn't want it to end so quickly and be left alone in my fragile state of mind, forever lost in its dark abyss._

His hands lay on my wide hips, the tips of his fingers succulently dug into the bone beneath the thin layer of flesh.

My head leant backwards onto his own shoulders- the right one to be exact- and let out a breathy sigh as one of his hands slithered its way towards my breast.

_Ecstasy; the euphoric feeling of surrealism, the high pressure of intense pleasure coursing through your very being, unreal, imaginary. And that's exactly what it felt like._

His teeth gently nibbled at my collarbone, testing my pain threshold as each nip increased its grip.

My eyes shot open as he bit me _right __**there. **_I couldn't hold the moan threatening to leave my lips. I softly groaned into his ear, the air from it brushing over the tip.

His hand knead into my breast, his forefinger ever so gently grazing over its nipple that he _knew _would make me go crazy. His other hand wandered dangerously slow towards my awaiting organ, the subject in question _throbbing_ for attention.

_How did we get like this? Did you know this would happen, that this would escalate __**too fast**__, and shatter our _empty_ friendship? You __**knew**__. You called, and I came __**running**__._

My grip on his neck visibly tightened as a familiar intrusion entered my body. It's very being curling and twisting inside of me in such a way that only an object familiar with the ins and outs of my body would know what drove me to the edge.

My vision went blank. Whether it was because I closed my eyes, or the familiar thrill of euphoria, I didn't know. All I knew was that I went temporarily blind, the only thing tying me to earth, was the small curving of his lips that I felt on my neck.

A _smirk_.

_If I left this world, would you care? Would you search for me? Call me selfish, but all I ever wanted was to feel needed. And no, not in a way that plays on my heart. Not in a way that others would call slutty._

My knees quivered as I felt the brushing of his own organ, its tip grazing ever so close against my heat.

I felt a slight nudge of his elbow and I understood what he wanted me to do, no questions asked.

_Can't look at me, huh? Am I that despicable, disgusting? Or is it your own guilt for using my feelings against me? I can't blame you, call you stupid or selfish, I was the one stupid, selfish enough, to let you._

The sheets rustled as small indentations were made, right where I placed my hands.

Again, I felt the intrusion of what I could only guess belonged to him. I don't know if it was intentional but, his hands rested upon mine as he leant forward, his muscular chest hovering over my back.

I _heard_ his heavy breathing, _felt_ the powerful thrust of his hips, _smelt_ the husky scent of his cologne, hell I could still _taste_ the **bitterness** of the rare kiss we shared yet, I could see _nothing_. And that's exactly what he wanted.

_What am I to you? Just another face in the crowd? Or am I the next best thing to __**Mai-chan**__ (is that her name? That gravure model i always catch you looking at?) you could get?_

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't blind, oh no, I could clearly see the deep blue colouring of his sheets that reminded me so much of him. So much that it was painful. He was just a hair away so why, why couldn't I just turn around and touch him?

My vision blurred. A few tears leaked as I hung my head, dark brown ringlets entered my vision as they tumbled across my face.

My hands clenched the sheets. The _oh-so_-familiar of euphoria entering my system as I noticed the sudden increase of his speed.

His right hand reached over my body and I silently followed it and watched as he brushed my hair out of my face as he curved it over my shoulder. His lips came dangerously close to my face and I sucked in a breath as they ghosted over my cheeks, capturing the few droplets that lay there. His face remained stoic, bored even as his orbs bore into my own green windows.

_What are you thinking? I hate how I can never read you with that mask you constantly wear. Let me in __**damn it**__! You're not a warrior so why do you act so, stoic? You're not a __**god**__ so stop thinking you're invincible, untouchable, __**damn it**__! You're __**human**__ so act like it and stop being so __**withdrawn!**__  
><em>

His face disappeared from my view and it was then that I noticed the pink inhabiting his tanned cheeks.

His hands roughly grabbed my hips as he pounded into me, the speed seemingly inhumane.

I heard him growl a tell-tale sign of his climax. My hands painfully gripped the sheets, pulling them closer to me as I felt my own release come close.

Such impeccable timing.

I cried out, the noise itself must have driven himself over the edge as I felt full, the feeling completely different to that of eating too much.

I fell face forward into the plush pillows, my breath coming out in short pants at the recent activities while I could only imagine what state he would be in.

I lay there to gather my bearings before the painstakingly routine burnt itself into my memory as I deemed it about time to collect my belongings.

"Stay" he mumbled, his arm latched onto my own as I sat on the edge of the bed as I was just about to clip my bra closed.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he sat behind me on the bed, crisscrossed with his head leaning on his other hand as he looked at me through his slanted eyes.

"Please" he begged, his own confession making him duck his head be it out of shame or embarrassment.

_This was new. Another way to play with me, __**taunt**__ me, was it? __**Begging**__ me to stay? You even had the decency to __**feign**__ embarrassment. How __**nice**__ of you._

Hook, line and s_inker_.

I let my bra fall to the floor as I stood up and headed towards his chest of draws. Rummaging through his many tops, I found a slightly larger than normal one. While I slipped into it, I heard the rustling of sheets and turned around to see him underneath them, his eyes already closed.

I sighed as I made my way towards him, the beating of my chest going unnaturally fast as it finally processed what was about to unfold.

_Idiot._

I faced away from him, my back looking at him in my wake. My eyes fluttered closed as I was swallowed by the never-ending sheets and unbelievably soft pillows.

Just as I was about to fall into a much needed sleep, his arms wrapped around me much like a vine and I felt so small against his significantly larger frame.

My eyes shot open, blurring at such an intimate, _loving_, gesture. I blinked many times in order to clear my vision but, no matter how many times I tried, they wouldn't leave.

"…I love you..." he slurred, his breath ghosting over my ear.

And so they fell.

_Never in my life did I hear such empty words._


End file.
